


Tumblr Prompts

by amber_lucille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M, sterek fluff, sterek prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lucille/pseuds/amber_lucille
Summary: Prompts from Tumblr





	Tumblr Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betad. If you see a mistake, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Writing Prompt #39  
The couple froze as the music stopped; panting; their breaths caught in their throats as they smiled to each other.

“You said you couldn’t dance.”

“You said it would be simple.”

***

Stiles smiled as he dragged Derek through the doors of the arcade by the hand. The older male had his usual grumpy face on, his eyebrows knitted together as he glared at everything like it had personally offended him. Stiles absolutely loved it. 

“Stiles, what are we doing here?”

“It’s date night.” He have Derek his best ‘duh’ face, which only got him another glare in return.

“I get that, but why are we here? This place is for children.” Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek, making his way through the crowd of teenagers surrounded by one of the games.

“No, this is for anyone who loves fun, games, and greasy pizza.”

“None of which I like.”

“Shut up, pizza is your kryptonite. It was my turn to choose, and this is my choice.” Derek didn’t respond, making Stiles smirk in triumph. He dragged Derek from game to game, winning a nice amount of tickets. Derek just stood there with his arms crossed while Stiles played, refusing to join. Stiles eventually sighed, giving up.

“Fine. Lets just get some pizza, and turn in my tickets, and then we can leave.” Derek’s face softened at that, crowding closer to Stiles. The younger male rested his forehead against Derek’s, visibly deflated. 

“I am having a good time.” Stiles scoffed at at Derek’s words, moving to pull away. Derek put a finger under Stiles’ chin, holding him in place.

“I am. I don’t really know anything about these games, but watching you get really excited about them is enough for me. I swear, I’m having a good time. I’m sorry if I’ve looked grumpy.” Stiles smirked, bumping his nose against Derek’s.

“Grumpy is an understatement. Miserable, sour, surly, crabby.” Derek chuckled at him, bumping Stiles back with his own nose.

“Okay. I get it, I get it.” Stiles’ smile turned slightly sad as Derek pressed closer, Derek making a questioning noise at that.

“I just.. I spent a lot of time here as a kid. I wanted to share it with you.” 

“Well, share away. I will stop with the grumpy look.” Stiles smiled at his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his lips. Derek hummed approvingly, kissing Stiles back. Stiles pulled away, patting Derek’s chest.

“Okay, pizza. C’mon.” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand, intertwining their fingers as his boyfriend led the way. He was abruptly pulled to a stop not even a second later, making Derek turn to Stiles questioningly. Before he could even ask, Stiles was dragging him very quickly down one of the aisles of games. 

“Babe, look! Look, look, look!” Derek chuckled fondly. 

“What am I looking at?”

“This!” Stiles flailed at towards the game in front of them, visibly shaking with excitement. The colorful and bright screen read ‘Dance Dance Revolution,’ and it was making a lot of loud noises. “This used to be my favorite game! No one could ever beat me. We haaaave to play it!”

Derek eyed the game skeptically, not really sure if he was up for that. 

“I can’t dance.”

“Babe, pleeeease. It’s really simple. Please, Derek.” Derek looked at Stiles’ face, unable to ignore the amount of pleading in it. He was gonna give in anyways, he always did for Stiles. He finally sighed, nodding.

“Fine. One game.” Stiles cheered, pressing a sloppy kiss to Derek’s lips.

“I love you.” Derek smiled, allowing Stiles to drag him up onto the platform. 

“Okay, it’s really simple. You just step on the arrow that corresponds with the one on the screen, but only when it gets to the bottom. Got it?” Derek nodded, trying to concentrate on the screen. 

Stiles chuckled, scrolling until he found a song he liked. It put it on an easy setting, and hit play. Derek watched as the arrows slowly started to scroll down the screen, easily keeping up and stepping on the correct arrow. 

“This is it? No wonder it was your favorite game, this is easy.” Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, but otherwise didn’t look away from the screen.

“Oh really? Okay, lets up it a little then, old man.” Derek huffed, watching as Stiles upped the difficulty. The arrows started to move a little faster, but still pretty easy to keep up with.

“Oooh, this is so difficult. I bet I can beat you.” Stiles scoffed at him, stomping a little harder than necessary on the next arrow. 

“Ya, right. I have years of experience, and am an all time champ.”

“Alright, challenge accepted. Loser has dish duty for the next two weeks.”

“Oh you are so on. Bring it, old man.” Stiles upped the difficulty again, the arrows moving even faster. They were moving at a good rate now, but it was still easy to keep up. Derek reached over and bumped up the difficulty again.

“Careful, Der. We don’t want you injuring a hip or something.” 

“This is cake. You need to find a more difficult game.” Stiles huffed, bumping the difficulty as high as it would go. Derek’s eyes widened at how fast the arrows started to move. He missed a couple trying to readjust to the speed change, but caught right back on.

They were both building up a sweat, and a crowd had started to form around them to watch. Not that either of them noticed the crowd, their attention completely on the screen. Derek didn’t know how he was making his legs move so fast, but it was working. Stiles didn’t even blink, not missing a step.

“Not so easy now, Der. Huh?” 

Derek grunted back, sweat dripping down his forehead. He watched as the last arrow scrolled down the screen, preparing to nail it. 

The couple froze as the music stopped; panting; their breaths caught in their throats as they smiled to each other.

“You said you couldn’t dance.”

“You said it would be simple.” Stiles chuckled, moving closer to Derek. He was about to lean in for a kiss, when the crowd that had formed started clapping. Both boys blinked, realizing for the first time that they had an audience.

Derek smiled at Stiles, leaning in for the kiss anyways. Stiles smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, as Derek’s arms went around Stiles’ waist. They separated, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Okay, this wasn’t completely a bad idea.” Stiles smiled triumphantly, throwing his hands up. He didn’t move very far, Derek’s arms still holding him close.

“Admit it. I have the best date night ideas ever.”

“I don’t know if I would go that far.” Stiles pinched Derek’s arm playfully, Derek swatting at him. Stiles smiled, leaning back into Derek’s space. 

“I love you.” Derek smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ head.

“I love you too, Stiles.” 

“But I so win, dish boy.” Derek huffed, nipping at Stiles’ bottom lip in retaliation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


End file.
